


Every Little Thing

by youbuildmeupbeliever



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Character Death, Christmas, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, Jughead and Betty are married, and have 2 kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 08:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13185789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youbuildmeupbeliever/pseuds/youbuildmeupbeliever
Summary: Jughead Jones died in a tragic car accident 6 months ago, leaving his wife Betty and their two children, Mila and Beau Jones.It's the Jones' first Christmas since Jughead's sudden death. This story contains present day and flash backs.Please be aware that this is VERY HEAVY ANGST and involves a major character death. There are no details about the death in the story, other than that it happened.





	Every Little Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't hate me, I just had a lot of shit on my mind to work out.
> 
> HUGE thanks to @elegantmoonchild for beta-ing this for me and for the support.
> 
> ALSO, their daughter is named Mila, but also goes by the nickname Miles. 
> 
> find me on tumblr @youbuildmeupbeliever

**_Last Christmas_ **

 

_ Betty woke up and instantly felt warmth surrounding her. She was wrapped up in her husband's arms, feeling his steady breathing against the back of her neck. She smiled instantly at the realization that today was one of Jughead’s favourite days of the year. She looked at the clock that read 6:05, feeling relieved knowing they had a little time before their kids woke up. She rolled into her husband’s chest, peppering kisses across his collar bone.  _

 

_ “Morning, Juggie,” she spoke softly, easing him out of his deep slumber. “It’s Christmas morning, I want to give you your present.”  _

 

_ She watched as her husband smiled with his eyes still shut, and rolled onto his back, pulling her with him.  _

 

_ “Mmm… morning, babe,” he said as he brushed his hands through his wife’s blonde hair. She rested her chin on her hands, looking up at him. His eyes opened as he reached down to kiss her. “So you said something about a Christmas present?” He quirked an eyebrow, suggestively.  _

 

_ Betty winked at Jughead as she slowly made her way down his toned body, leaving kisses in her wake.  _

 

_ As far as Jughead was concerned, Betty gave him the best Christmas present that morning.  _

 

_ An hour later, the padding of little feet down the hallway brought the young parents out of their pleasure-induced haze, thanking their past selves for locking the bedroom door.  _

 

_ Jughead sighed as he pulled Betty closer to him and pressed his lips to her head. “God, I love Christmas morning.” _

 

_ Betty chuckled as she peeled herself away from her husband, pulling her clothes on before going to unlock the door. She looked back at her husband, dressed in the familiar black plaid robe he always donned on lazy mornings, and smiled to herself as she remembered when he used to loath all holidays, but had grown to love any reason to celebrate with his family. _

 

* * *

 

**Present Day**

 

That particular Christmas morning, Betty woke up to a cold and empty bed, something she still wasn’t used to. Some mornings she still reached over to rub her hand on Jughead’s back, only to find contact with a cold bedsheet. She longed to feel his chest pressed up against her back, the weight of his arm around her and his slow, even breathing on the back of her neck. Sometimes, Betty would swear she could feel Jughead flutter kisses over her exposed skin, making her feel alive again, only to wake up alone. This was a recurring dream for her and it ended the same way every time: with her face pressed into her pillow as she shook with tears flowing steady. 

 

Betty reached over to grab the photo of her dark haired husband she kept on her bedside table. She rolled over, placing the photo on his pillow and rubbed her index finger over his face, wishing for nothing more than to have him truly there. 

 

“Hey baby,” she whispered, tears streaming down her face. “I wish you were here today. I wish you were here everyday. The kids haven’t woken up yet, but I’m sure they’ll be jumping into our bed soon. I took the kids to see Santa at the mall the other day and Mila told him that all she wanted for Christmas was for her daddy to come back. It breaks my heart that I can’t do that for her, that her only wish for Christmas can't come true. Beau doesn’t understand Christmas yet, but I just know he’s going to love ripping the wrapping paper apart again. I don’t know if I can do this without you, Jug,’ she pulled the picture into her chest, holding it over her heart. “I’m so thankful that we had the Christmas’ we had together. After we had kids, this became your favourite holiday, and it doesn’t feel right to celebrate it without you. God, I miss you Jughead. So fucking much.” She lost any strength she had, and rolled over into her pillow, sobbing and screaming into the void. 

 

Moments later, she heard the telltale sound of her daughter’s door opening, and the little pitter patter of four-almost-five year old feet making their way to Betty’s door. She quickly wiped her face, put the picture frame back in its place and took a deep breath, awaiting her little dark-haired, blue eyed girl, the perfect imitation of the girl’s father. 

 

* * *

 

 

**_Four and a Half Years Ago_ **

 

_ “Your beautiful baby girl is here!” The doctor told the new parents, handing the newborn over to Betty, as tears of happiness fell down her pink cheeks.  _

 

_ “Hi, baby girl,” she cooed, “I’m your mama, and this is your daddy!” She looked at Jughead, whose eyes were wide and glassy, “Baby, she looks just like you, just like I hoped!”  _

 

_ “Sh-She’s beautiful, Betts,” he stammered, awestruck by his wife’s strength and his daughter’s beauty. “I just - I can’t believe we made her. That she’s ours.” He ran his hand gently over the baby’s dark head of hair with the very definition of heart eyes. He looked at his wife with the same look in his eyes, pressing a kiss to her temple, squeezing her shoulders, “I’m so proud of you, baby. I love you so, so much. Thank you for making me a father.”  _

  
  


* * *

 

 

**Present Day**

 

The sound of her door opening broke Betty out of her reverie. Her daughter bounced onto Betty’s side of the bed, knowing to leave her dad’s side untouched. 

 

“Mama, it’s Christmas!” Mila Jones squealed. 

 

“You’re right, Miles!” Betty smoothed over her daughter’s bed head. 

 

“Are you okay, Mama? You look sad.”

 

“Yeah, I’m okay baby,” she pulled Mila into her lap, pressing her head against her chest. “I just miss your daddy, that’s all.”

 

“I miss him lots, too,” Mila presses her right palm against her mother’s cheek. “But Daddy loved Christmas. He wouldn’t want us to be sad on his favourite day, Mommy.”

 

Betty pressed her cheek against her daughter’s head, willing the tears back. “You are wise beyond your years, my girl,” she pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “Go brush your teeth, and then we’ll wake up your brother and see if Santa came!” 

 

Mila beamed and hopped out of Betty’s lap, running to the bathroom. 

 

Betty took a deep breath and headed to her closet, grabbing her husband’s black plaid robe, shrugging it on and taking a moment to relish in its embrace. She didn’t wear his clothes often anymore, only when she really needed his comfort and to be enveloped in him.. 

 

After throwing her hair into a messy bun and brushing her teeth, she headed down the hallway to her son’s room, finding her daughter patiently waiting for her. 

 

“Hey, baby boy. Wakey, wakey,” Betty cooed, reaching into her two year old’s crib brushing her fingers through his soft blonde waves. Her son’s green eyes blinked open, looking up at his mother.

 

* * *

 

 

**_Two Years Ago_ **

 

_ “Blonde, baby boy Jones is here!” The doctor held up Betty and Jughead’s second child.  _

 

_ “Baby, he looks just like you!” Jughead gushed, pressing a kiss to his newborn son’s head followed by his wife’s temple. “Hi, baby boy. I’m your daddy and this is your mommy, and we’re so happy you’re here!” He hugged his wife closer as she cooed at her son. _

 

_ “Daddy, I wanna see him!” the eldest Jones child demanded.  _

 

_ “Okay, but you have to be gentle, like we practiced,” he said as he brought his two year old daughter up onto his lap.  _

 

_ She leaned over and gently stroked her brother’s cheek, “I’m your big sister, and I’m going to love you forever!” She pressed a kiss to his head.  _

 

_ Both Betty and Jughead’s hearts squeezed at the sight. They looked at each other and pressed their foreheads together.  _

 

_ “I love you, baby. So much.” _

 

_ “I love you too, Juggie.” _

  
  


* * *

 

 

**Present Day**

 

The family of three headed towards the living room, Mila jumping up and down holding her mother’s hand while Betty held Beau on her hip as he rubbed his eyes, trying to wake up. 

 

“WHOA, MAMA LOOK AT ALL THE PRESENTS!” Mila squealed, running towards the tree. 

 

“Why don’t you bring a present to your brother to open, and then you can start opening gifts.”

 

As her kids tore through their gifts, Betty sipped her coffee and looked over at the picture on the mantle from the Christmas before.

 

* * *

 

  
  


**_Last Christmas_ **

 

_ Betty sat on the floor with Beau, shaking the white stuffed puppy in front of him, his tiny hands reaching out for the toy.  _

 

_ “Daddy, when you’re done builded-ing the dolly house, can you PLEASE play dollies with me?” Mila pleaded, looking up at her father with her best puppy dog eyes.  _

 

_ “Anything for you, baby girl,” Jughead appeased his daughter, smiling at her as he snapped pieces of the toy together.  _

 

_ “Yay! I love you, daddy!” She squeezed her little arms around his neck.  _

 

_ “I love you too, Miles.” _

 

_ Betty watched the interaction between her husband and their daughter, her heart feeling so full. This, she thought, was what Christmas was all about.  _

 

_ She silently thanked God for whatever she’d done to deserve such a wonderful life. _

 

* * *

 

 

**Present Day**   
  


“Mila, will you please put on your Christmas dress? I have to get Beau ready before we go to Grandma and Grandpa’s house.” 

 

Managing two kids was a challenge, that was something Betty learned quickly after Jughead passed. She no longer had someone to occupy them as she rushed to get herself ready for whatever she needed to do. Thankfully, as Mila was getting older, she was getting more independent and in turn, more helpful. 

 

Once she’d changed Beau into his dress clothes, she brought him into her bedroom, setting him in his playpen. Thankfully, she’d showered the night before, needing a semblance of solitude before falling into a fitful sleep before this bittersweet day. All she needed to do was curl a few pieces, taking advantage of her natural waves. She applied minimal makeup, trying to keep it as natural as possible, knowing full well that she’d shed more tears by the days end. 

 

Beau settled in the bouncer, chatting with his stuffed puppy he’d received the year before. Betty checked on him before walking to her closet. She selected a black skirt, a pair of black tights and a silver sequinned top. She got dressed and checked herself out in the mirror. Something was missing. She looked in her closet and Jughead’s black dress shirt caught her eye. She pulled it off the hanger, and held it to her nose, breathing in the faint scent of her late husband, tears welled in her eyes.

 

* * *

 

 

**_10 Months Ago_ **

 

_ Betty pulled Jughead through their front door, their lips moving furiously against each other. Jughead slammed the door behind them, pressing Betty against the door.  _

 

_ It was Betty’s birthday, and her parents had offered to take their kids for the night, allowing them to have a date night, something that didn’t happen nearly as often as it used to.  _

 

_ His left hand cupped her jaw, pushing it up as he moved his mouth from the pulse point below her left ear down to her collar bone.  _

 

_ Betty ran her fingers through his mane of dark hair, sighing, “Bed, Juggie, take me to bed.” _

 

_ He didn’t need to be told twice. His hands moved quickly over her ass and down to her thighs, picking her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, giggling as he hoisted her up.  _

 

_ She peeled her shirt off, throwing it over her shoulder, not caring where it landed. Jughead reached behind her, unhooking her black lace bra, helping her slide it down her arms, leaving it in their wake. She pulled his head to her chest as she guided him down the hallway. She moaned loudly as he tugged on her nipple with his teeth, before taking it into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. He moved to her other peak, repeating the action, eliciting a sinful sound from his wife.  _

 

_ “Baby, watch out!” Betty squealed as they collided with the door frame of their bedroom.  _

 

_ “Sorry, babe, I just couldn’t wait to get you here,” he panted, depositing her on the bed. He pushed himself between her legs, as she reached to untuck the black dress shirt that complimented his olive skin tone deliciously.  _

 

_ His hands carded through her blonde waves as he leaned down to kissed her passionately, his tongue forcefully massaging hers. _

 

_ She pulled him down with her, him supporting himself on his forearms.  _

 

_ “I want to take my time with you, baby,” he murmured against her lips.  _

 

_ Since having kids, it wasn’t often that they could take their time making love. Anytime opportunity they had without kids, they made it worth their while.  _

 

_ Betty started unbuttoning his shirt, pushing it over his shoulders and running her hands down his bare chest and to his belt, starting to undo it.  _

 

_ Jughead chuckled and sat up on his knees, pulling his shirt off, throwing it off the bed.  _

 

_ “Jug…” Betty sighed, pulling him back down to her and bucking her hips up to meet his. “I need to feel you.” _

 

_ “Patience, Betts.” _

 

_ Jughead took his sweet time pleasuring his wife, ensuring she was thoroughly and well fucked.  _

 

_ They laid together, both feeling sated, her head resting on his chest, his fingers moving slowly up and down her spine.  _

 

_ They spoke quietly about their life together and hopes they had for the future, for their kids and for each other. They traded declarations of love and sweet nothings.  _

 

_ After a long while, Betty untangled her limbs from her sleeping husband’s and got out of bed for a glass of water. She stopped briefly before leaving the bedroom, grabbing the dress shirt Jughead had been wearing earlier and pulling it onto her delicate frame.  _

 

_ When she returned to their bedroom, Jughead was laying on his back one hand tucked behind his head, His eyes somehow both full of love and lust, he smirked, “Okay, that’s really not fair. You can’t just leave me in our bed alone and come back looking impossibly sexy in my shirt. You know what that does to me.”  _

 

_ Her blood ran hot through her veins as she walked slowly to his side of the bed, never feeling as confident or as sexy as she did in that moment. She unbuttoned the lone button, mounting the bed and straddling Jughead’s hips, feeling him harden beneath her.  _

 

_ “Is that so?” She asked coyly as she pulled the shirt slowly off her shoulders.  _

 

_ He grinned wickedly before flipping her over, causing her to shriek.  _

 

_ “Let me show you, baby.” _

 

* * *

 

**Present Day**

 

She shrugged the shirt over her shoulders, and blew her breath out. She needed to feel him around her today. 

 

She wiped her tears and got herself and her kids packed up to go to her parents home for Christmas dinner. 

 

Her parents had been gracious enough to invite Jughead’s father and sister to their Christmas dinner, knowing that they would be struggling throughout the day as well. 

 

When Betty pulled her SUV into her childhood home driveway, Mila was quick to jump out of her car seat and out the door. Alice walked out to greet her daughter and grandchildren. 

 

Mila ran into her grandmother’s open arms, giving her a big hug before running into the house to see everyone else. Alice walked over to Betty and took Beau out of her arms. 

 

“How are you doing, honey?” she asked, taking note of the men’s dress shirt adorning her daughter’s body. 

 

“I’m okay, mom. Just getting through the day,” she said, tears filling her eyes. Her mom pulled her into a big hug, rubbing her back, Beau nestled between the mother and daughter. 

 

The trio made their way into the house, greeting the rest of the guests. 

 

When Betty reached FP, he pulled her into a bone crushing hug. She felt like this was his attempt at putting all her broken pieces back together; like he was giving her every bit of strength he had in him.

 

When Betty called him to invite him and JB to Christmas dinner, she confided in him, telling him that she was dreading the day that used to bring her family so much joy. 

 

“He’d be so proud of you, honey. He always said you were the strongest person he knew.” 

 

That statement alone broke the dam holding Betty’s tears back. She clutched onto FP, sobs wracking her body for the second time that day, and she knew it wouldn’t be the last.

 

Alice, Hal and JB took the young children into the family room, leaving Betty and her father-in-law holding onto the other. 

 

Betty had tried so hard over the last few months to grieve, but it seemed like the loss of her husband consumed her, pulling her into the darkness. 

 

FP rubbed his hands up and down her back, soothing her. 

 

She settled and pulled back, “Thanks, FP. I just want to be strong for the kids, keep this day special for them.” 

 

He nodded, “You’re doing a great job. The look on Mila’s face when she saw the tree was priceless. Give yourself some credit, okay?” He squeezed her shoulder and left her to pull herself back together. 

 

She moved to the entrance of the family room, watching her children unwrapping the gifts their grandparents and aunt bought them. The smiles and laughs from her family members were the perfect picture of joy. 

 

* * *

 

**_Last Christmas_ **

 

_ Betty sighed wistfully as Jughead pulled her in front of him, wrapping both arms around her waist, as they stood behind the couch looking into the family room at her parent’s home. She leaned against him, his chin settling on the crown of her head. Warmth surrounded her as she watched over her loved ones. _

 

_ Their youngest, Beau, sat in his grandmother’s lap, wrapping paper between his hands, squealing and clapping his hands. His older sister, Mila, sat with Hal, listening intently to him explain how her brand new Easy Bake Oven worked.  _

 

_ “Thank you, Betty,” He said softly. _

 

_ Betty turned around in his arms, looking up into the crystal blue eyes that she’d be more than happy to look into forever. “What for, Juggie?” She reached up, rubbing his cheek.  _

 

_ “This. Giving me a family. Loving me. Making me the happiest man alive. I still can’t believe that this is my life. I just - I can’t believe that this is my reality. After all this time, still shocks the hell out of me.” Jughead confessed. _

 

_ “Oh, Juggie,” her heart swelled, looking at the man she loved more than life itself, “Thank you.” _

 

_ Betty stood on her toes, leaning forward, catching Jughead’s lips with hers. She was on cloud nine, in the arms of her loving husband, watching her beautiful children on one of the most exciting days of the year, a day that her family looked forward to every year.  _

 

_ They pulled away from each other, smiling as Betty turned back around and once again settled against Jughead’s chest.  _

 

_ “Daddy! Come look at what Grandma and Grandpa got me!” Mila squealed, pulling her parents from their embrace.  _

 

_ Betty watched as Jughead sauntered over to the tree, dropping to the floor beside their daughter. He had a huge smile on his face and complete adoration in his eyes as Mila explained everything she’d received from her grandparents.  _

 

_ While Jughead didn’t have the most stable of upbringings or the best relationship with either of his parents, he was the best person Betty could have asked for to raise her children with. He loved them fiercely, making sure every single thing he did was for them.  _

 

* * *

 

**Present Day**

 

After dinner and presents were done, Mila and Beau started to yawn, exhausted from the excitement of the day. 

 

They said goodbye to both sets of grandparents and their aunt, each of them squeezing the kids tight. With FP’s help, Betty got both kids strapped into their car seats, ready to go home. 

 

Shutting the passenger door behind her, she walked back over to her parents and in-laws. 

 

“Thank you guys so much for today. The kids loved it and I’m so grateful for your support. I really thought today would be a lot harder than it was, and it’s because of you guys,” Betty’s eyes teared up and her mother pulled her into a tight hug. 

 

“You’re doing so great, honey. We’re all so proud of you.” 

 

Everyone waited their turn to hug her, each of them squeezing her tight before she got in her SUV.

 

Both kids dozed off on the short drive home. Betty drove in silence, trying her damndest to stay strong, at least until she was in the comfort of her own bed. 

 

Betty carried both kids into the house one by one, making sure each was settled into their respective beds. 

 

She unloaded the presents that her kids brought home, leaving them in the living room. She didn’t have the energy to do much else other than wash her face and change into her pyjamas. 

 

Deciding that she’d could get away with wearing one of Jughead’s t-shirts to bed, she finally crawled into bed, completely spent from her emotional day. 

 

For the second time that day, Betty grabbed the picture frame on her bedside table, rolling over and leaning it against his pillow. 

 

“Hey Juggie,” she began tearfully. “Well, we made it through our first Christmas without you. Every little thing reminded me of you. The kids had fun though. I think Beau is starting to understand that what’s inside the wrapping paper is usually more exciting than the paper itself. Mila was so excited to see your dad and JB today. She was like her slipper, never leaving JB alone.” She reached her hand out to touch his cheek on the picture. Her head was pounding from all the crying and she couldn’t believe she had any tears left. “We left a chair for you at dinner, the one right beside me. You would’ve loved all the food. I think my mom forgot that you weren’t going to be there today, she made so much food.” The sobbing began and she struggled to get her words out, “I-I… I miss you so much, Jug. My heart broke when you died and it hurts so fucking much all the time. I’ve been trying so hard to keep it together and be strong for the kids but it just gets to be too much and I just.. I can’t take it. It still feels like you’re still here in a way and I keep thinking you’re going to come home and everything’s going to be okay and you’re still alive but I know that’s not the case. I still don’t understand why this had to happen to us. It’s been 6 months since you left us and I still can’t get over it. I can’t move on and I don’t think I want to. Veronica suggested I talk to somebody about my grief, but I can’t. You would’ve loved it, I threw my milkshake at her and walked away from,” She let out a teary laugh at the memory. “I suppose I should though. I need to be stronger for the kids. I can’t let this consume me. I just don’t want to forget you, God, I can’t,” she gasped for air, her body feeling icy cold, aching for his warmth. I’m sorry I can’t be stronger for you, baby, but I’m going to try to be better. I know that’s what you’d want. I should get some sleep though. Maybe I’ll see you in my dreams tonight. I love you, Jug. Always and forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> if it makes you feel any better, I bawled my face off writing that last paragraph. 
> 
> *hands you box of kleenex*
> 
> please leave a comment, and please don't hate me!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Tell It Every Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13258890) by [IEatBooksForTea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IEatBooksForTea/pseuds/IEatBooksForTea)




End file.
